Charmed Stranger
by Wiccanwonder66
Summary: Piper is repeatedly seeing the “Dark Stranger” . Could it be another attempt on her precious children, has the word spread that quickly that “The Charmed One’s are really still alive? Are the demons back has the underworld found a new “Source”? Well le
1. Chapter 1

**_Piper is repeatedly seeing the "Dark Stranger". Could it be another attempt on her precious children, has the word spread that quickly that "The Charmed One's are really still alive? Are the demons back; has the underworld found a new "Source"? Well let us find out….Shall we?_**

**_All are the sole property of Aaron Spelling and the WB those you don't know or from me._**

** Charming Stranger**

** Chapter One**

**Piper sits peacefully on the blanket reading her book occasionally looking up to check on the boys. Wyatt is being chased by his younger brother Chris; He has become the perfect big brother. Watching over Chris like a hawk never letting him get to close to danger Wyatt has even started to place his protective shield around both of them. Piper leans back and glances around the playground watching all the other children and there parents or nannies enjoying the warm sun drenched afternoon. She is pleased that the boys can now enjoy a normal life, as well she hated to keep them in the house all the time or hiding them at magic school. Alternatively, having Leo or Paige orb them off some place safe. This is so much better for everyone.**

**Piper's eyes glided over the surrounding area when her attention was snapped back to the black Jaguar parked across the street. It had been there when they arrived and the occupant was still sitting behind the wheel. "Maybe it was just someone picking up there child." Piper told herself. "Yeah, then why have they been watching this area the whole time there attention centered on the boys it seems?" She questioned her self. Piper stood placing her hands on her hips leaning back stretching her back. "Boy's come on we need to get going." She called out to them. Bending over she picked up her blanket and book, keeping her eyes on the boy's and the car. Her nerves were starting up and she was becoming a little jumpy "Wyatt Matthew let's go!" She snapped in that mother tone**

**"Awwwwww, Com'on mommy Wyatt is going to push me on the swing." Chris wined to his mother as he mopped over to her. "I know baby, but we need to get going Aunt Paige is waiting with lunch remember, maybe we can come back tomorrow, ok peanut?" She asked while lovingly stroking his cheek Chris lowered his big green eye's to the ground and shook his head**

. "Ok mommy." He quipped back still sounding disappointed. Until his eye's saw Wyatt running up the hill towards them. Chris's grin went from ear to ear. He admired his big brother and tried to emulate him. "HEY! Wy mom said were coming back 'morrow ." Piper shook her head and snickered at her youngest it was amazing how quickly they can turn things around. "Really Mom are we?" Wyatt asked exactly Piper sighed and looked towards the Jaguar. The driver was now out of the car and leaning on the front bumper. Piper could not tell from this distance if it was male or female all she could make out was the person was dressed in all black, Leather pant, leather duster black Boots, looked like long dark hair sunglasses. In addition, they smoked.

Piper ushered the boys to her truck and opened the back door as she leaned over to snap Chris into his booster seat she noticed the Jaguar person flick there cigarette and hurriedly get into the car and start the engine. Piper fumbled with the seatbelt latch. "Damn it!" "What mom I can do myself come on Let me try ." Chris asked Piper shoved the latch into place and tugged Wyatt's belt to make sure it was tight. Kissing Chris on the head, she said. "Next time baby 'Kay mommy's in a hurry right now."

Piper jumped into the driver's seat and adjusted her mirror so she could see the Jaguar and the traffic; she waited until there was enough traffic coming on the opposite side of the street and just a large enough gap on her side to jump out in to the flow. Knowing she jammed the Jaguar for now she could get a pretty good lead on it and hopefully make it home way before they could pull out.

Piper was pulling into the driveway Just as the Jaguar pulled out of its space and spun around and headed the same direction that Piper had. As she rushed the boy's into the house, she closed the door tightly behind her. "Is that the two sexiest men in my life I hear?" came Phoebe's voice from the kitchen. "NO! Aunt Phoebe it's just and Wy." Chris blurted out as he ran into the kitchen. Phoebe scooped him up and started kissing him all over his neck making him giggle hysterically "Hi Aunt Phoebe, what's for lunch?" Phoebe ruffled Wyatt's hair as he walked by her. "Don't know bud ask Paige I just ran in to grab my lap top I forgot it this morning.

Just then, Paige entered the room behind Wyatt, leaned over, and gave him a raspberry on his neck. "Yuck you smell like fresh air "She giggled so what ya'll want to eat? " UMMMMMMM" Chris says, bringing his little hand up to his chin and rubbing it as if he is really pondering his answer causes them all to break out in hysterical laughter

"What's so funny in here what's going on?" Leo asked as he enters the room. "Daddy!" yelled in unison as both boy's jump up to greet there father. "Damn good to see you made it back for the war since this morning there Leo." Phoebe giggled as she passed him with a pat. "See you guys at dinner love ya , bye." "Bye aunt Phoebe, Love you too." Came the boy's reply.

Phoebe walked into the foyer and noticed Piper peering out the glass pane in the door. Phoebe crept up behind her leaning over her shoulder whispers in her ear. "What we looking at?" "OH, Good god Phoebe just give me a heart attack. Nothing, what are you doing home ?" Jumping back, Phoebe gulps. "Forgot my Laptop gotta go bye. Love ya , see you at dinner." She grabs the door handle, opens the door, and heads out. Piper walks out behind her . "bye honey see you later be careful." "'Kay, Bye." As Phoebe pulls out of the driveway, Piper shakes her head in disbelief at herself, rushing the boys for no reason at all . Paranoia creeps up on her so much now she is just waiting for that next attack to come . Although it has been six months now with no problem, she is the only one who cannot seem to grasp this whole being normal thing. She turns around and head's into the house to have lunch with her family.

Across the street sits the black Jaguar a steady stream of smoke bellowing off the tip of a Marlboro cigarette hanging loosely from the hand out the window It makes its way inside for one more long drag then is tossed away. The dark tinted window goes up, as the Jaguar glides past the house. Pair of onyx eye's cast there glare upon Halliwell Manor.

**_A/N: If you like, let me know if you want more, I got it ready. Please, Please Review. This is my first attempt at this so let me know how I am doing._**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed Stranger

Chapter Two

Across town, the Jag took the corner on two wheels, speeding up the winding hill it tore up the street pulling into the narrow driveway killing the engine the door opens and a long leg flings out the bright morning sun gleamed off the black jump boots, which would make any drill sergeant proud.

The leather-clad form strides up the steep steps and enters through the large oak wood door with stained glass windowpanes. In the foyer the there is a pause to look over the bills which have been placed on a cherry wood antique table. Dropping the car key's into the bowl on the dry sink the long lean figure walks through the foyer makes a right and heads into the library. Pulling off the long black leather duster and draping it over the arm of the high backed chair they stretch there long lean muscular form out on the sofa and breaths in a deep sigh.

"Damn it she saw me I know she did, how could I be so careless. After all this time effort and research I've done." The heavy jump boots slam to the floor. Walking over to the chair Kali reaches into the pocket of the duster, pulls out the cigarettes, and lights one up.

Pacing back and forth there is a pause. "Billie, That my in." Spinning on her heels, Kali heads towards the kitchen. "Must have cappuccino, I need to think this through." As Kali passes through the foyer again this time we notice all the pictures about the walls There's Piper, Piper, Leo and the boys, Phoebe, Phoebe and the boys, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. Then the newer ones of the boys playing outside at the park.

With a steaming cup of cappuccino in hand, Kali heads up the steps to the attic. Upon entering, a quick scan around the room to make sure everything is as it was. Picking up a crystal on a long silver chain Kali bends over a map of the area. "Come on Billie, where are you?" The crystal drops to the map standing on its end. "I should have known you'd be at school." An almost sinister grin spreads across Kali' face. "Gotcha!" Looks Like I have more studying to do. "Kali places the crystal on the map and crosses the room waving a hand over a large book on a stand it slams shut to reveal the exact cover as the Book Of Shadows

Kali steps up to the full length, mirror, and runs a hand through that long thick auburn hair her onyx eyes look over her body. She is taller then any of the Halliwell girls and even Paige for that matter. Her eye's reveal an old soul. So much knowledge hidden behind them for so long now. At twenty one she was in great shape well she did run track all through high school she was tall and slender some might say and have said she is built like a brick shit house. Although she never really cared for that terminology much.

She was the perfect combinations of all the Halliwell girls she was beautiful, intelligent, strong, and wise beyond her years, oh yes and powerful let us not leave that out. With a flick of her wrist the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces and froze in mid air before dropping to the floor she spun on her heels again and headed down the hall

"Those Bitches have not seen anything yet; wait until the get a load of Me."


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed Stranger

Chapter 3

As the sun sank down behind the Golden gate bridge gently dipping into the bay. Paige Matthews got into her lime green VW bug and headed to P3 for a relaxing evening with no charges no nephews no bitching sisters. Just her and Billie kicking back having some drinks and checking out some hot men.

It was pretty crowed in P3 when Billie arrived. She strode up to the bar and grabbed a seat. Piper was running around behind the bar like a maniac as she blew by Billie she sat water on the bar in front of her. "Hey Billie, Paige said she'd be here soon. Did you get all your school work done before you come out tonight?" Billie shook her head and looked down at the bar with a silent snicker. Piper the mother to us all. "Yeah, it's all done and my classes are not until late in the afternoon tomorrow. So I can stay out late."

Kali stood back in the darkened corner of P3 watching the interactions between Piper and Billie. Working on her approach just how was she going to work this, what angle should she use. As she stood there watching various people come up to Billie talking and laughing. It sure seemed like Billie was popular.

Kali stood back and watched as Paige came in and they moved to "Their" table with a few friends and seemed to be engulfed in conversation. Kali walked up to the bar and crushed out her cigarette.

Piper came over, dumped it, and placed a clean ashtray on the bar. "Hey, what can I get ya?" Piper asked with that perky little smile Kali leaned over and smiled back at her never loosing eye contact. "I'll have a Black and tan please." Piper nodded "Glass or Bottle?" "Ummm, Glass please." "'Kay, coming right up."

Kali looked over her shoulder at Billie and Paige and took in a deep breath. Piper sat the tall glass on the bar "There ya go." Kali picked up the beer and smiled at Piper. "Thanks, you look a little short handed back there." Piper blew a strand of hair from her eye and nodded.

"Yeah the only night's I have to much help is when I have a band, and then I have to send people home. Tonight two of my bartenders called out so tomorrow I need to find a new one."

Bingo, and there it was the wide open door. That sinister grin crept back over Kali lips. "No kidding really, I tended bar in New York for like two years I'm going out tomorrow to look for a job, look's like I know where to apply now." Piper's head snapped around. "You know how to tend bar and you need a Job oh my, what a coincidence. When could you start...? I mean could you stop by tomorrow around let's say noon?" Kali looked over at Billie again. Then turned back to Piper. "Umm, Noon, I have a class you see I go to collage and that is why I am here tonight was to meet up with some people from school but the only person I see that I think I know is that blonde girl over there." She indicated Billie with a flick of her finger. "Would you happen to know if her name is Billie?" Piper looked over Kali' shoulder at Billie and Paige. "Yep, that would be Billie over there an that is my sister Paige with her." Kali nodded shyly "I thought so; you see I just transferred here last month and I'm in a few of her classes but I've got to meet her."

"Well darn, we'll fix that now won't we?" Piper came out from behind the bar and put her hand out to Kali. "My name's Piper and you are?" Kali shockingly looked at Piper's hand and slowly griped it in hers. "Kali, it's very nice to finally "Know" Some one here." Piper smiled at Kali, she reminded her of someone, but Piper just could not put her finger on it. "Come on I'll introduce you to the girls."


End file.
